A New Friendship
by jamrulz
Summary: Hiccup is kidnapped by Organization XIII. He meets Roxas and Axel who seem to have strange memories of a mysterious girl. Will a friendship form between them?
1. Chapter 1

"All members need to come to the group meeting!" Xemnas' voice could be heard throughout the Organization. Axel and Roxas looked at each other, both faces mirroring the others' expression: neither boy wanted to come to this thing.

Both slowly trudged over to where they usually meet. Roxas gave his friend a bored look, "What do you think we're gonna talk about?" Axel smirked, "Probably the success of a mission and him ranting about how close we are to Kingdom Hearts, as usual."

Roxas chuckled, and gave Axel a fond smile. Both members took their respected seats, and waited for their leader to start speaking.

Strangely, Xemnas was just looking at the entrance, as if waiting for something to appear. Sure enough, Xigbar came through the door, holding something in his arms.

"Superior, the mission was a success." Xigbar walked to the center of the room, his prize in plain view of all the members. When Roxas saw what Xigbar was holding, he gasped.

In Xigbar's arms was a boy about his own age. He had a mop of brown hair, and was extremely thin. He was wearing a green shirt that seemed to be made out of wool, and a brown fur vest. He had long, green pants, and one brown boot. Metal and wood replaced where his left foot should be.

He appeared to be peacefully asleep.

Xemnas nodded in satisfaction, and a hint of pride appeared in his voice, "Very good, Xigbar. Take the boy to his room." Xigbar nodded once, and walked out of the room, the boy hanging limply in his arms.

Xemnas turned toward Axel, who inwardly whined. He knew where this was coming. "Axel…you and Roxas have been doing quite a few successful missions. The both of you will be in charge of the boy."

Axel leaned back casually in his seat, placing his hands behind his head, "Sure thing, boss man." Roxas continued to frown at where Xigbar exit. This was not normal. Nobody from another world was brought here…ever.

What was it about that boy that had the Superior so interested?

Axel and Roxas walked down the hall in silence, the sound of their footsteps quite clear in the still air. Roxas turned toward his friend, and asked, "Is this odd?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at his friend's question, "What?"

"We brought a kid from another world _here_. I find that unusual. What does the Superior find so special about this guy?"

Axel shrugged. "We won't find out until later."

The boy slowly woke up, letting out a sleepy moan as he did so. His green eyes were still cloudy with sleep as he stretched slowly.

"Mmmnn…Ah! Uh…" The boy looked around wildly, panic beginning to fill him. "I'm not in my house. Where am I? Where's Dad? What's going on?"

"Oh, good. You're up." The boy turned wildly towards Roxas, who was standing patiently in the doorway. Roxas smiled gently at the boy, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay. Nobody will hurt you." He slowly walked closer toward the boy, who was watching him with frightened eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice was filled with fright, but a small amount of curiosity was mixing in the tone.

"I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

The boy swallowed nervously, but kept his gaze steady. "Hiccup."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup, huh? Interesting name…" Hiccup sighed, "You can just laugh. Don't pretend it's interesting." He sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze fixed on the ground.

"No, I'm serious." Roxas slowly sat down beside Hiccup, interest filling his brain. The boy looked frightened and shy, but Roxas could tell he had a big, strong heart. For a brief second, he thought this boy could be his Other, but he had green eyes, so he couldn't be.

Hiccup looked slowly at Roxas, "You are? Really?" Roxas chuckled, and nodded his head. Hiccup smiled shyly, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks. "Sorry for being defensive. I'm still getting used to being treated like a real Viking back home."

"A _real _Viking?" Roxas looked at Hiccup in concern as said boy looked back down at the ground, eyes being filled with painful memories. "I'm not just any Viking. I'm the Chief Viking's son. But…I didn't belong there. I was…different."

_He was different just like Xio-Who? _Roxas' chest began to hurt for some reason, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember why he was feeling a sense of loss. He forced his attention back to Hiccup.

"Nobody liked me at home…not even my dad. I was alone. But then I found a friend in a dragon named Toothless. Dragons were our enemies at that time, but he was…different too. He was the only Night Fury in existence. We became friends quickly."

A small smile came across Hiccup's face as he recalled their friendship. Roxas understood completely. His friendship with Axel was the most treasured thing he had.

He looked downward at Hiccup's leg, feeling bothered. "What happened there?" Hiccup looked at where Roxas was looking, then looked at the ground without answering. He was becoming pale.

Roxas immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Hiccup had a relieved look on his face. "Thanks Roxas." Both boys looked up to hear footsteps approaching them.

"Hey kid." Axel smirked at Hiccup, and leaned against the doorway. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Hiccup's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously, "O…kay..?" Axel turned to Roxas, a serious expression on his face. "Roxas, the Superior wanted to see uh…"

He turned to Hiccup who quickly stated his name. "…Hiccup when he awoke." Roxas nodded his head, and helped Hiccup up. "Come on. The Superior won't hurt you." Hiccup nodded and began to hobble to the door, Roxas right beside him.

Roxas and Axel walked down the hall, a few steps in front of Hiccup. Hiccup grimaced in pain, holding onto his left knee. The pain that he always hid from his father, Gobber, and Astrid was more intense from the white stone hallway.

Hiccup tripped over his own feet, letting out a pained yelp. Roxas and Axel turned back to look at him, and Roxas ran back to the boy in concern. He crouched down beside the boy, placing a hand on his middle back.

"You okay?" Hiccup nodded in confirmation. He took a few deep breaths, and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Can I borrow your shoulder please?" Roxas nodded, and with a soft grunt, Hiccup pulled himself up.

Roxas stood up, and turned to Axel with a look. Axel shrugged, "What?" A dark, glowing portal suddenly appeared, interrupting the conversation. A tall, silver haired man with brown skin and amber eyes walked out, his amber gaze focused on Hiccup. Hiccup swallowed, and began to hide behind Axel.

Axel let out a scoff, and shook his head in amusement. "Greetings boy. I am Xemnas, also known as the Superior." Hiccup gulped heavily and whimpered, "H-h-hiiii…." Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Hiccup a comforting smile. "…sir."

Xemnas nodded his head slightly at Roxas in approval. "I believe you have some questions about why you're here." Hiccup nodded quickly, becoming a bit tense. Xemnas gave Hiccup a serious look. "I brought you here because of your heart."

It was Roxas' turn to stiffen. The Superior didn't take the boy from his world to just slay him in front of everyone, did he? Hiccup slowly placed a hand on his heart, feeling sweat going down his back.

"My…heart, sir?"

"Yes. It's very strong. Just as strong as the Keyblade Masters'. That should be impossible. Kingdom Hearts only mentioned one specific Keyblade Master in the prophecy, so finding another one… from a different world…is an interesting turn of events."

Roxas gazed at Hiccup in amazement while said boy looked confused. "Keyblade Master? Who's that?" Roxas looked away. He had asked that question to himself ever since those dreams started.

"His name is Sora."

"Sora…" Hiccup looked down in thought. "He sounds like a nice guy." Roxas looked up at Hiccup quietly. Xemnas waved a hand toward Roxas. "He must be. Roxas is his Other."

Hiccup looked at Roxas in puzzlement. "'Other'?"

Xemnas nodded, and looked up into the dark, black sky, his arms stretched out in a crucifix position.

"His Nobody. We are all Nobodies. The other halves of strong beings who defied the darkness. We have one mission and one purpose: to appease Kingdom Hearts with all the hearts it can devour."

Hiccup followed the Superiors' gaze to a giant, heart-shaped moon. It looked very ominous in the dark sky. Hiccup gulped, and looked back at the Superior again.

"You're not planning on taking my heart…are you?"

Roxas gritted his teeth in nervousness. _Please don't! Please don't! Please don't!_

"No. I want you to try to hold something for me." The Superior walked into a room, then came back with a blue and gold key-like weapon. Red flames were glowing brilliantly on the hilt, and the gold glittered in the glow of the moon.

Hiccup walked forward, feeling anxious and frightened. Xemnas held out the weapon to Hiccup and waited patiently. Hiccup looked back at Roxas and Axel, giving them a helpless look.

Axel gestured him to get the show on the road, and Roxas smiled gently, giving Hiccup a thumbs up.

Hiccup swallowed and nodded shakily. He turned toward the Superior, and slowly stretched his hand out. He gripped onto the weapon tightly, as if waiting for it to bite his hand.

The weapon didn't disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Xemnas looked over at Hiccup, and nodded his head. Hiccup on the other hand just held on to the weapon lightly, giving Xemnas a look of confusion.

"O….kay... Is that it? Am I done?" Xemnas nodded again. "Okay…well…thank you for letting me hold this, but I can't bring this back with-."

Xemnas let out a loud chuckle, "Who said you were going back?" Hiccups' eyes widened, and he answered, almost inaudible. "I…I can't go home? What about my dad?"

Xemnas shrugged, "He'll be alright. We still need you. "

Hiccup began stammering nervously, and held up his index finger, "B-bu-bu-bu-bu-but-!"

Xemnas stood up straight, and gave Hiccup a glare, "You are free to go wherever you wish, as long as it is here in The World That Never Was. If you don't…"

He pointed towards Hiccup's chest, "Your heart will make a valuable addition to Kingdom Hearts."

Hiccup placed a hand on his heart again and gulped. His hand gripping onto the weapon was turning white. He turned toward the key-like weapon, then held it out to Xemnas. "Uh…aren't you going to take this back?"

Xemnas shook his head, "The Keyblade has chosen its master. It will listen only to you. I have no use for it." He raised his hand, and formed a black corridor. "Welcome to your new home."

Hiccup looked down at the Keyblade as if it were his only friend here in this new world. It felt comforting in his hand, but it didn't replace the comfort of Berk, his home. What will he do now?

"Hiccup?" He looked over at Roxas, who was looking back at him silently.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup shook his head rapidly, then ran back to his room, ignoring the cries of concern from the blond.

Hiccup flung himself at the white bed, tears and sobs flying out of him. This wasn't fair! Why does all this bad stuff happen to him?

_The gods __**really**__ hate me. Some people end up in fights, get mugged. No, not me! I end up getting captured, with a threat that I'll lose my heart if I don't stay!_

_Toothless, I wish you were here with me._

The sobs got louder as he thought of his dragon. The very first friend that he ever had…and he could never see him again.

"Hiccup?"

"Kid?"

Hiccup wiped his cheeks swiftly, and mumbled, "Come in." Roxas and Axel walked in quietly. Both seemed to know this was a very delicate situation.

"So…you have a Keyblade, huh?" Hiccup sighed shakily and nodded. "That's…unusual."

Hiccup sighed, "Thank you Axel. That makes me feel _so _much better. You know, I feel like a new man now."

"Hey…it's not that bad. I can wield a Keyblade too." Hiccup looked at Roxas timidly. "Yeah?" "Yeah."

Hiccup raised his Keyblade questioningly, "Then can you tell me how to get rid of this?"

Roxas nodded, "Just imagine yourself without the Keyblade." Hiccup closed his eyes, and did as Roxas suggested. He felt a rush of wind and a bit of warmth cover his right hand, and when he opened his eyes, the Keyblade was gone.

"If you want it back, all you have to do is imagine yourself with it. You think you got it?" 

Hiccup nodded happily.

"Good. Now that you're calm, Axel and I have something we want to take you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup followed the pair down the white halls of the Organization, taking slow, deep breaths. The pain was becoming overwhelming. Panting, he lifted a hand up, and yelled, "Can we slow down?"

Roxas and Axel walked back toward him, waiting patiently, although Axel was tapping his foot. Roxas turned to Axel, and gave him a silent question. Axel rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of Hiccup.

"Hop on." Hiccup immediately blushed in embarrassment. "N-no. You don't have to. I'm okay…" Roxas' hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"If you're hurting, you're hurting." Hiccup looked at Roxas for a split second, then sighed. Slowly he got on Axel's back, feeling _extremely _awkward. Roxas formed a dark portal, and the three of them walked inside.

Axel smirked up at him, "Now don't be scared. We're just going through a long, dark tunnel. You'll be _fine_." Hiccup, still feeling embarrassed, muttered, "I'm not scared. In fact, I snuck out in the woods at night when the dragons and my village were fighting each other."

Roxas looked up at him admiringly, "That's pretty brave of you." Hiccup looked down at him, blushing at the praise, "It's not that great. I only did it to see my friend Toothless. He seemed to be the only one who understood me back then."

The trio remained quiet until they finally got out of the tunnel and into a deserted street. There were shops and houses and a very tall clock tower in the thick of it.

Axel gave Hiccup a sly smile, "Welcome to Twilight Town, kid. Home where Nobodies, which is us three, sit back, relax, and eat ice-cream."

Roxas turned to Axel in confusion, "Why did you say 'three'?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "Isn't it just you and me that go to the clock tower?"

Axel raised his other eyebrow, "I said 'three'? I don't know where that came from." Hiccup just sat on Axel's back, looking at the two Nobodies, confused.

"Excuse me?" The two boys turned to Hiccup. "What's ice-cream?" Axel almost dropped the kid in his shock, and Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're joking." Hiccup shook his head, a questioning look still on his face. Axel turned to Roxas so quickly, Hiccup almost fell off.

"Get some ice-cream on the double, soldier!" Roxas let out a quiet laugh, and did a mock salute, "Ten-four!"

Hiccup watched Roxas run off, then gasped quietly as Axel summoned another dark portal.

They reappeared at the top of the clock tower, Axel smirking at Hiccup's astonished face. It was so …_beautiful_. The sun was setting, surrounded by pinks, purples, reds, oranges, and yellows. A few black birds flew over it, their black feathers standing out against the light.

A flash of homesickness went through Hiccups' heart. He remembered when Astrid first met Toothless, they saw a sunset similar to this. _I'm not going back home anytime soon. No point to dwell on these things._

The sound of a portal being formed interrupted his thoughts, and he saw Roxas walking out with three, light-blue rectangles on sticks.

Axel lowered Hiccup until he was sitting on the edge of the clock tower. Roxas handed him one of the blue rectangles and sat down beside him, and Axel sat down beside Roxas. Hiccup watched the two Nobodies eating their ice-cream for a few minutes. They seemed to enjoy it, so after a few more hesitant moments, Hiccup took a small bite.

"WOW!" Roxas and Axel turned toward the owner of the outburst, watching him with amusement. Hiccup was staring open-mouthed at his ice-cream, looking at it as if it was a steak and he was a starving man.

"This…is…AWESOME!" The Viking realized he had an outburst, and he immediately blushed. Roxas laughed kindly.

"I agree with you there."

"Uh…I don't know. Seems a bit _too _salty to me." Hiccup snorted, "You love sarcasm, don't you?"

Axel winked at Hiccup, giving him a thumbs-up, "That's me." Roxas shook his head and continued to lick his ice-cream.

_Something about three of us…sitting on this clock tower…feels very familiar. Was there another Nobody besides me and Axel? If so…where did they go?_

_And when will they come back? _


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Berk, Astrid sniffled in sadness and fear. Her boyfriend, Hiccup, had gone missing three weeks ago. Her friends were worried about Hiccup too. Because of him, they were now friends with dragons.

Ruffnut patted her dragon head of the two headed dragon soothingly. Even the dragons were worried about the brave Viking that brought them to their riders.

No one was more worried or sad than Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. He barely got out of the house for hours on end, and when he did, it's just for food or water. He never ran outdoors, he barely spoke to anyone, and he hardly let anyone comfort or get near him.

The only people that could were Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid herself. Stoick was almost as heartbroken as the dragon. He seemed like he was thinking about his entire life all the time, and regretting it.

Of course he had every right to regret his life. He hardly paid his son any attention, and when he did, it was to lecture or tell him how much he messed up on following orders. He finally saw how special his little boy was, and right when they were having a father-son relationship that they both wanted, he was taken away.

Stoick only prayed that he was safe.

…..

Astrid walked into Hiccup's house, and pressed her head against Toothless' neck. She sobbed silently and Toothless felt tears. He purred sadly, and used his wing to wrap around her in a strange form of a hug. Smiling sadly, she stayed in that position until she heard Gobber yell that she had to train.

Astrid sniffled one more time, then put on her calm mask and went to the training area.

_Even when we're apart Hiccup, I'll always be with you…_

….

Hiccup gasped, waking up in his room. He had a dream about his dragon and girlfriend. A tear slowly fell down his cheek. When will he see them? _If I ever do…_

"Hey Kid!" Hiccup started toward the door at Axel's call. "The Big Boss man wants to see you!"

Great, he has to see the silver-haired, creepy guy. "Okay I'll be right there!" Quickly putting on his boot and tightening the screws on his metal foot, he ran out of the room.

A man with blue hair was waiting for him. He had a huge cross-shaped scar in the middle of his face. His golden eyes were practically glowering at Hiccup. The boy swallowed as he tried to remember his name.

Roxas had told him it was an 'S' something. The man gestured the Viking toward the room. "Follow me."

Xemnas was sitting on the highest throne, amber eyes glistening. "How do you like your new home, young one?" Hiccup answered hesitantly, "It's okay, sir." The leader nodded his head. "How do you like your caretakers?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean Roxas and Axel? They're really good friends."

Xemnas had closed his eyes when he mentioned 'friends'. It looked as if he was fighting back painful memories. Of what, Hiccup didn't know.

"Uh..?" Xemnas opened his eyes and gazed calmly at Hiccup. "…is there a reason why you asked for me, sir?"

Xemnas folded his hands together. "To put it simply, I want to test your combat skills." He waved his hand in a single swipe, then went back to their previous position. A gurgling sound from behind Hiccup was heard. Hiccup gasped and looked over his shoulder.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Black creatures were appearing from oozing black puddles on the floor. They had antennas, claws, feet, and eerily glowing yellow eyes.

They were staggering toward him.

He summoned his keyblade without thinking, and glared unsurely. They weren't backing off. One of them began to jump toward him. Letting out a whimper, he covered his eyes with his hand, and swung the weapon at the creature. A _whoosh _filled the room. Hiccup opened one eye, and saw wisps of black smoke where the creature used to be.

He let out a disbelieving smile, then glared toward the rest of the creatures with fresh confidence. More creatures jumped at him. He used quick timing, and jumped toward them, slashing them both in a horizontal position. He dodged quickly from an incoming claw, and stabbed the creature.

Finally, the last creature was down. Hiccup huffed tiredly, sweat pouring down his face. Letting out a final breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a green sleeve. He turned around quickly as he heard footsteps approach.

Xemnas placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have done well for training. Pretty soon, you will be able to join Number Eight and Number Thirteen in missions."

_So he could face more of those things? That would be…_

"Awesome." Just as he said that, he looked down confused. He was terrified when he was fighting those creatures. But at the same time, it felt good, seeing them destroyed.

He had never been happy about killing any creature before. When he was five, he killed a fly that was bothering him, and he immediately burst into tears when he saw the squished insect.

Why was he starting to enjoy it?


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup swallowed a little, pondering his weird behavior in the training. It must've been the spur of the moment. Swallowing nervously, he walked down the white hall, rubbing his leg every few seconds.

"Hey, you!"

"Agh!"

Hiccup widened his eyes in fear when he saw somebody running toward him. He immediately calmed down when he saw it was Demyx. Roxas told him that the guy couldn't really face a fight to save his life. Of course, Hiccup knew better than to tell him that. He didn't want to be the guy on the hit-list.

"You're Hiccup, right?" The Viking rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at him sheepishly. "Yeah…" "I saw you fighting those training Heartless. Pretty good for your first try." A bashful blush appeared on his cheeks. "T-thanks…"

Demyx smirked, "You even got your eyes to glow an eerie golden color. Is that normal?" Hiccup's bashful gaze turned into a look of alarm. "My eyes are green. I never turned them golden before. Are…are you _sure _they were golden?"

Demyx frowned, "Yeah…for about five seconds. It must be a Keyblade Wielder thing. Me…I work with water." Hiccup forced his thought away from what Demyx said about his eyes, and continued with the conversation. "Really?"

"Yeah…Come on, I'll show you."

…..

"This is how we do it." Grinning, the Nobody whipped out a blue instrument behind his back. Smirking at Hiccup, he strummed the strings on the instrument, and water creatures appeared out of nowhere.

Hiccup gasped in a mixture of fear and awe. He looked up shyly and asked hesitantly, "C-can I try t-t-too..?" Demyx seemed undecided for a few minutes, then finally sighed and held the instrument out to Hiccup.

"Just this one time." Hiccup strummed the strings, then laughed when he saw even more of the creatures. That was so cool!

"Hiccup!" The Viking turned around, and a real smile formed on his face. Roxas was waving at him from further down the white hallway.

"Bye Demyx." Hiccup turned, then gave the Nobody a creeped-out look when he saw Demyx cradling his instrument protectively, murmuring reassurances to it. He was saying something along the lines of, "It's okay…no one will touch you again…it's okay, don't cry…"

"Okay…bye." Hiccup shuddered, then walked as fast as he could toward Roxas.

"So…I heard Xemnas gave you a training exercise." Hiccup nodded. "How did you feel?"

Hiccup let out a shaky sigh. "Like I was about to be chased by the Green Death." The moment Hiccup finished that sentence, he immediately silenced, as if he couldn't believe what he just said. Roxas saw him look ever so slightly at his metal leg.

_Does this 'Green Death' have anything to do with what happened to his leg? _"B-but…something else happened while I was fighting. It was like something was…controlling me somewhat. I heard something in my head telling me to do stuff. It was weird."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in concern, then shrugged it off. Sometimes, he heard voiced in his head too, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

_But then again, I had control over my body._

"You want to go get some ice cream?" Hiccup nodded absently, thinking once again about what happened to him.

…

_Letting out huffs of air, Hiccup tightened his hold on the Keyblade, eyes widening in fear. _

_**I can't do this…**_

_Pathetic…_

_**W-who is it?**_

_I can't believe you were chosen by the Keyblade._

_**Uh…who's talking?**_

_Hiccup flew at a nearby creature, slashing at it weakly._

_My name is of no importance. However, it seems as though you need my help._

_**H-help? You're just an imaginary voice in my head. I don't know how internal voices c-can help me…**_

_Look, weakling. You keep this up, you'll be dead. If not by these creatures, then by the head Nobody himself._

_Hiccup looked up slightly. Yeah, Xemnas didn't look so happy with his fighting skills. _

_**Well…only if I don't get killed. **__Still, Hiccup didn't feel great about this voice._

_Excellent._

...

Hiccup still had a little control over his body, but something _was _influencing him. The next few seconds were a blur, and he was somewhat surprised that he made it out of the training session alive.

_Okay, Hiccup. Calm down. It was all just a hallucination in your mind. Just let it go, and have some fun with your friends. Also, train some more by yourself._

Shaking his head, he walked with Roxas, quietly talking of the missions the two Nobodies had.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hiccup…"_

_Said boy looked up at the owner of the soft voice with a soft smile. Crystal blue eyes bored into his own, and her soft forehead pressed against his shoulder. _

"_Yes, Astrid?" The girl sighed, and looked at her boyfriend softly. "Do you think our trouble is truly over? Sure, we got rid of the Green Death and we're not enemies of dragons anymore, but…I still can't believe the trouble's not truly over. I just feel like something is going to happen." _

_Hiccup interlaced his fingers through Astrid's. He was finally able to do that without blushing after three months. "Astrid, no matter what happens, we'll get through it. Besides, we have Toothless to help us." _

_A soft purr interrupted the couple, and Hiccup rubbed the dragon on his snout. Astrid pulled Hiccup into a kiss, and everything faded into nothingness…_

Astrid gasped loudly, then burst into small tears. Hiccup had been missing for a month, and she saw the other Vikings were close to giving up.

She stopped slowly, and her sad look faded into determination. She was going to find him herself.

…

"So…why are we here again?" Astrid looked at Snotlout with irritation. All he was doing was staring at her. When will he get it through his head that she was now with Hiccup?

She smirked when she saw Ruffnut elbowing him in the eye. "You idiot! She said we're going to go look for Hiccup ourselves. Don't you ever pay attention?"

Tuffnut brought his face close to her, "Don't you ever stop talking?" He was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"Guys, guys!" The four teens looked at Astrid nervously. "I need you all to focus. All of us are going to look for Hiccup. I suggest we all wait until the moon is up at its highest angle. Then, we look all around the island. And if that doesn't work, we will continue to fly across the ocean until we reach the new islands. I suggest you to pack the provisions you need for this trip."

All of the teens nodded their heads, boarded their dragons, and headed home.

…..

"Okay. The coast is clear." "I knew that!" "Shh! Mom and Dad will hear you." Ruff and Tuff quietly bickered as they found their way to the front door, packs on their shoulders. Tuff smirked to himself. _Maybe we'll meet a killer dragon on the way, and I'll be able to show off my skills._

…..

Snotlout tiptoed down the stairs, sweat falling off his brow. Sure, this was exciting, but it was also terrifying as well. He felt a whole new respect for Hiccup for having the bravery to be near his dragon when they first met.

_I hope we'll make it out alive…_

….

Fishlegs took unsteady breaths as he walked out the door and headed for the stable. Astrid told them to meet at the stable to get their dragons. He was just as determined as Astrid to find Hiccup. He had been the first to be one of Hiccup's best friends. _Don't worry Hiccup. We'll find you._

….

Astrid waited impatiently for the other teens. They needed to leave quickly so no one can see them leave. She heard Toothless whine, and she rubbed his nose to comfort him. She still couldn't decide if she should bring Toothless or not. Hiccup should be able to ride her dragon as well as her, but Toothless will make a big fuss if they left without him.

She heard footsteps approaching and sighed with relief when she saw her friends. "What took you so long?"

Ruffnut gasped, "I just feel a little…scared." She looked at her brother in surprise when he wrapped an arm around her, in a rare gesture of comfort. "We'll be fine, sis. Don't worry about it."

He smirked, "'Cause if you do, I'll tell Gobber that you're just a scared little girl! Ow!" Ruffnut punched him in the shoulder, although a small smile was on her face.

Astrid nodded, smiling slightly, then faced everybody. "Okay guys, you ready?" All the teens nodded.

"Then let's go." The dragons began to fly off, when a loud whining sounded. Toothless continued to whine, and even scratched the door. Astrid sighed, "Okay, okay, you can come. But don't leave the group."

Toothless nodded, and Astrid unlocked the door. The black dragon flew up into the air, the other dragons following him.

…..

Astrid shook her head in irritation when she heard Tuff and Ruff bickering somewhere behind her. "Guys, can you please stop arguing for five minutes? We're trying to find Hiccup, remember?" The siblings quieted down, but still mumbled words under their breath.

"Hey guys! I see something!" The rest of the teens herd Fishlegs' cry, and turned their heads toward his direction.

"Whoa!"

Black smoke was appearing right at the place where Astrid first met Toothless with Hiccup. It was growing bigger, until it took the shape of a portal.

"That must be what had happened to Hiccup!" Toothless apparently thought the same thing, because he flew at an incredible amount of speed toward the portal, and crossed through it. Astrid turned toward her group.

"Come on!" The group followed the black dragon through the portal and disappeared.

They were no longer in their world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Whoo! Yeah!" Fishlegs grinned at the group, who was all tangled on the floor. "Does anyone want to do that again?" Ruffnut glared at him in irritation and grumbled, "What do you think?" Fishlegs chuckled nervously, "I'll take that as a no."

Astrid crawled out from under Tuffnut, and glanced around. "W-where are we?" They were all surrounded by darkness. Huge stone structures were built beside them, and there were some weird lights blinking. Snotlout scratched his head, "Uhh…are those the Northern Lights over there?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, Snotlout. I saw the lights with Hiccup. It's definitely not them."

"Well, well, well…" The teens and dragons looked up to see a figure wearing a black coat walking towards them. The dragons growled warningly at the figure, who raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Easy…I'm not going to mess with you people." Astrid took a step forward, resting her hand on her dragon's snout. "Who are you?"

The figure slowly took his hood off, and the Vikings saw a boy with shoulder-length silver hair. Besides the peculiar hair, his eyes were covered by a black ribbon. Even though his eyes were unseen, the Vikings felt his gaze pierce through every one of them. Ruff and Tuff shuddered. Fishlegs and Snotlout looked down. Astrid just continued to gaze at the boy, although she wanted to look down.

Toothless sniffed toward the boy, then slowly walked toward him. The boy continued to look at the dragon calmly, but ready to back away if need be. The dragon sniffed him one more time, then nudged him gently. The boy softly patted the dragon's head, then looked back toward the group.

"My name is Riku. And you are?"

…..

"So you're telling me that you're Vikings, and your friend was taken by some guys with black coats very similar to the one I'm wearing?" Astrid narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You're not on their side, are you?"

Riku shook his head, meeting her sapphire gaze. "I'm not with the Organization. They're people who care for no one but themselves. I'm trying to stop them."

Snotlout raised his index finger, "Uhh…Organization?" "A group of people who plan on taking the hearts of innocents and freeing Kingdom Hearts. I myself don't know exactly what Kingdom Hearts is, but it's very powerful." Riku didn't mention that the group of people was called Nobodies. He had a feeling the teens wouldn't understand him.

"And…you fight them by yourself?" "No. I just keep an eye on them…especially a certain one. He's a member that holds a special part of my best friend, Sora." Ruffnut looked at him curiously, "…What happened to him? Sora, that is?"

Riku looked down, "He's sleeping at the moment. He's been that way for two months." The girl looked down.

"Sorry…" Everyone besides Riku looked at her in surprise. Ruff _never _apologized to anyone. Riku gave her a gentle, sad smile. "Thank you." He stood up, the rest of the Vikings following his movements.

"Now…how about we go find your friend?"

…

Hiccup stood to the side with Roxas, watching Axel use his weapons against Demyx's sitar. His eyes widened in excitement, but were filled with concern after he saw Axel grunt softly in pain, pressing a hand to his side. He took a few steps timidly toward the Nobody.

"Are you okay? D-do you need help?" Axel looked up and gave him a pain-filled smirk. "Are you kidding? That only felt like a pinch." Hiccup gently held onto his arm, and helped him over to the side beside Roxas. A little bit of anger rose within him, but he quickly squashed it down.

_Demyx and Axel were just playing a game. It's not like he hurt him on purpose. __Because that would make me angry!_

Okay, that was something. _What's wrong with me?_

"Are you okay, Axel? I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Hiccup focused on the conversation. Demyx was crouching in front of Axel, begging for forgiveness. Axel just laughed it off, telling him he was fine, and that he'll kick his butt next time.

Hiccup summoned his Keyblade, watching the red flames on the golden hilt glow in the light. "C-can I try a go?"

Roxas stepped forward, summoning his Keyblade as well, giving Hiccup a smile. "Sure."

Both of them went off in a friendly spar, and Hiccup soon forgot about what happened.

….

"Goodnight, Hiccup." Hiccup waved goodnight at Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, and crawled into his bed. He looked up at the open window, and smiled sadly. He soon forgot to worry about his home and his friends. He was never going to get back, so what's the point?

_It still doesn't stop me from missing them…_

Closing his eyes softly, Hiccup slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Hiccup woke up, and gasped loudly. He was in a dark room, on a glass looking platform. _This is the weirdest dream I've ever had._

On the glass platform were two boys, one with blonde hair sticking straight up. _Hey, he looks like Roxas! _The other boy had black hair, sticking in all directions.

"Hello, loser." Hiccup let out a gasp, and turned around, summoning his Keyblade quickly as he did so. The black-haired boy on the platform was now walking towards him, smiling maliciously.

His golden eyes glittered at Hiccup evilly in the darkness as he summoned his own weapon.

"Want to play with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Uhh…who are you?" The boy let out a loud laugh, making shivers crawl down Hiccup's spine.

"It is of no importance…considering the fact you won't live long enough to find out." The boy immediately dove forward, causing Hiccup to yelp in surprise. The Keyblade let out a pierce noise as it clashed with the other weapon. Sweating nervously, he opened his eyes to see the boy's golden eyes widen slightly at the sight of the Keyblade, then turned his mouth in a snarl.

"I took you out of the waking world, a weak Viking, and you can still wield the Keyblade? What is it about you that makes you so _special_?" Despite the danger he was in, Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The boy grunted, pushing the Keyblade away from him, before facing Hiccup.

"My name is Vanitas. For some reason, the Keyblade decided to choose you. And your heart is strong enough to equal my weaker half." With that statement, he gave a scowl over to the blond boy in the platform.

Hiccup looked at the boy who looked so much like his friend, then turned back toward Vanitas. The boy was staring at him, as if he was a heart floating in mid-air.

"I **hate **hearts, especially one like _his_." With that, Vanitas ran forward, his weapon clashing toward Hiccup as he got closer. Hiccup swallowed, prayed silently for help, then raised his weapon.

…

"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up!" Roxas continued to shake Hiccup's shoulders, but all that answered his shouts were soft mumbles. The Viking's eyes remained closed.

"What is going on here, Number Thirteen? I told you to get started on the mission." Roxas turned toward The Superior, a look of worry on his face. "It's…it's Hiccup. I…He's not waking up." Xemnas raised an eyebrow, then continued.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Thirteen. The boy is going through a journey. All you can do is try to believe that he will make it through." Roxas looked at the Superior for a few more minutes, before asking, "C-can I sit with him for a few minutes?"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "When you get back from your mission." Roxas looked as if he was about to protest, then thought better of it.

"Yes sir." The Nobody put on an emotionless face, then walked out the door. Xemnas looked down at the boy, just watching silently.

"…Another Keyblade Wielder stuck in sleep…seems like that's the fate that every Wielder has…"

…

Hiccup grunted in fear, sweat falling off his face. This felt like a losing battle. _Come On, Hiccup. You have to fight harder!_

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup pushed Vanitas' weapon off of him, pressing his hand on his heart. Unfortunately, he relaxed a little too long, and Vanitas knocked the Keyblade out of his hand.

Hiccup gasped, and turned toward the boy, who grinned evilly.

"Say hi to my weaker half in the Afterlife."

But before his weapon could slash Hiccup through the heart, a figure covered in light immediately threw himself between the boys, his weapon clashing against Vanitas'.

Vanitas' eyes widening was the last thing Hiccup saw before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

"Hiccup…" The boy let out a sleepy moan, and fell back into his slumber. "Hiccup…wake up…you need to wake up…" A hand gently shook his shoulder, bringing him slightly back into awareness.

"Hiccup…" The Viking slowly opened his eyes, gazing into deep blue. A boy was crouched beside him, his arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him up. The face that was looking at Hiccup was smiling kindly at him.

"W-who..?" "Shh…don't talk. You fought a hard battle. You need to save your strength."

Slowly, Hiccup closed his eyes again, hearing the boy's voice murmur, "You're about to wake up."

…..

In the real world, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see The Superior looking down at him. "Welcome back, young one."

Hiccup looked dazed and confused for a split second, then woke up quickly. "It was horrible…that boy…and the other boy…ugh…"

Xemnas raised his eyebrow, "I do not need to know about what happened during your dream. You've been unconscious for a day and a half. Number Thirteen and Number Eight are on their free time."

Hiccup nodded, fighting off the sleep. Slowly, he got off the bed and hobbled toward the hall.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around, and felt something push into him. Roxas hugged him tightly, gasping softly. He had thought he had lost another friend when Hiccup was sleeping for a day.

_Another _friend? The only friend he ever had was Axel. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine another friend beside Hiccup.

He thought he saw a bit of black hair and smiling blue eyes, but that was as much as he could grasp in his mind before the image faded.

"I thought you were gone forever." Hiccup slowly wrapped his arms around Roxas' back. "I…I missed you too…"

A hand clamped down upon his head. "Heh…hey, kid! Nice to see Sleeping Beauty awake." Hiccup rolled his eyes sheepishly, giving Axel a soft smile. He missed them both so much.

"So…what were you dreaming about?" At Hiccups' questioning gaze, he explained, "I sat with you for a few hours. It sounded like you were having a big one."

Hiccup shuddered, "It was terrible. There was a boy that had black spiky hair and golden eyes. He said his name was Vanitas." He failed to hear Roxas letting out a soft gasp.

"He attacked me out of the blue. I thought I was a goner. And then another boy saved me. He looked a lot like you, Roxas. Roxas?" Axel turned at Hiccup's cry of alarm, and his non-existing heart froze when he saw Hiccup kneeling beside Roxas, the blond holding his head in his hands, groaning in pain.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. Did I say something? Should I get your Superior?" Roxas moved one of his hands to rest it on Hiccups' shoulder, giving the Viking a pain-filled smile that he hoped was reassuring. "It's okay Hiccup. I'm okay."

Hiccup hesitated, then nodded. "Anyway, it was a weird dream. Everything looked so real." Axel just gave Hiccup a smirk, "You were just having an active imagination. Hope it wasn't a scary one, or you'll turn out like Mr. Zombie over here."

Roxas, having gotten over his headache, just shook his head at the redhead, "Gee…thanks." Hiccup turned toward Roxas for a split second, then looked at Axel. "He doesn't look like a zombie."

"I meant when he just got here. He couldn't stay normal for five minutes without his eyes turning murky."

"_Really?" _Roxas nodded, giving Axel a look that told him he was going to deal with him later with his Keyblade. "I just became a Nobody. I kind of had a right to be…out of it." Axel shrugged, "Whatever. Come on, let's go get ice-cream." As they walked, Hiccup turned back to Roxas, "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Roxas gave Hiccup a small smile, "I'm okay. Please, don't worry about me." Hiccup nodded slowly, not exactly sure he could keep that request. Roxas looked confused as well.

_Vanitas. I don't know why…but that name seems so familiar to me…Where have I heard it before?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Riku will distract the Nobodies, and the rest of us will run into the castle place to get Hiccup. Does everyone agree on that plan?" All hands were raised.

Ruffnut asked a question hesitantly, "What about our dragons?" Astrid looked at her in understanding. She was worried about her dragon too. "They will stay here, where they will be safe. Toothless will come with us, just to protect Hiccup if he needs to."

Toothless' tail was wagging, impatient to finally see his friend. Riku looked forward toward the castle. "It's time, everyone." All of the Vikings looked toward the silver-haired teen. "I hope you'll find your friend."

….

"Superior!" The silver-haired man raised his eyebrow at Saix as the blue-haired Nobody walked at a fast pace in the meeting room. "Xigbar and Xaldin have informed me that they spotted some intruders approaching the castle. One of them looked like the rogue, Riku."

Riku…

_A young boy stood on the beach with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. Eyes that glared defiantly over the waves…_

Xemnas shook his head subtly, then focused on Saix, "Destroy them by any means necessary. Our goal must not be delayed." Saix bowed his head, then walked out the door. Xemnas folded his hands together, eyes deep in thought. The intruders might be Hiccup's friends, walking into death to try to get him back.

Well, Hiccup was needed here until their mission was fulfilled, and he was going to do everything he can to make sure it succeeds. He wasn't going to let a bunch of teenagers get in his way.

…

Hiccup kept watch over Roxas closely ever since the little incident yesterday. Even though Roxas told him he was fine, Hiccup just couldn't believe it. Roxas had become a bit of a brother to him, and he didn't want to watch him in pain again.

Axel, Roxas, and himself were sitting on the Clock tower in Traverse Town again, watching the birds fly across the sun. He licked his ice-cream slowly, knowing that when they go back, they might go into more missions, and he would have to stay in the castle all day, doing nothing but practice with his Keyblade or talking to Demyx.

He did like Demyx, it's just that…he acted a little immature. Sometimes Hiccup thought it was funny, but most of the time, it was annoying. He still missed his family and friends, but he had let it go after a while, and he had grown to like it here.

He kept watching Roxas out of the corner of his eye as the other two began talking. He wished he could do something to prevent Roxas from having any more pain.

"Hiccup…you don't have to watch me anymore. I'm fine." He looked up to see Roxas giving him an exasperated look. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I was…I was just scared. You really looked like you were in pain." The exasperated look softened, and Hiccup felt an arm across his shoulders.

"Don't worry. If I feel pain like that again, I will call you. Then after that antagonizing few seconds, we'll all get some more ice cream and talk about how silly it was to worry over a migraine." Hiccup laughed softly, then looked back down.

Axel turned to the Viking. "Yeah, kid. I'm used to Roxas being in pain all the time. It's like a daily, melodrama thing for him to fit in his schedule because he's a pig for attention." Roxas turned to Axel, giving him a glare. "Laugh it up, porcupine." Axel's smirk never left his face.

….

Riku waited, still as a statue, for the Nobodies to approach him. Anybody else would be hiding, but not him. He knew what it's like to lose a best friend; he didn't want the teenagers to feel how he felt.

_He's not lost, Riku. He's just incomplete._

He looked up quickly as he heard footsteps approaching. The boy tensed up, stretching his hand out to the side to wield his Keyblade. "Riku…it's an honor meeting you, the way you managed to defeat our men at Castle Oblivion. You made quite an impression."

Riku put on an emotionless face, fighting off emotions that swelled within him whenever that name was mentioned. His friend's body was sleeping there right now. "I suppose you heard about our latest addition to the Organization."

Riku looked up, "You mean your prisoner. I knew you were a bad group, but you stooped down a whole different level with kidnapping a kid from another world. Don't you have any morals?" Saix didn't answer, only summoned his own weapons.

"We need the kid for reasons only we know. As for morals…we do have them. We just don't express them for beings out of the Organization." Riku's Keyblade appeared in his hand. "How about I teach you a whole different lesson?"

The clash of weapons could be heard all throughout the 'city'.

…

Astrid panted heavily, feeling fear and adrenalin pump through her. She and the others were at the door of the huge castle now. With any luck, her boyfriend might be waiting for her on the other side. What was really there was worse.

All of the Vikings looked up in the amber gaze of the Superior.

"Hello children of the valley of Berk. How about we all talk some more about what you're doing here…in the jail?" More Nobodies transported out of portals, and surrounded the five Vikings. Toothless growled and began running to the nearest Nobody, who turned out to be Xaldin. The Nobody glared at the dragon, and used his lances to stab at Toothless.

Toothless roared in pain as a lance stabbed his back leg, and Astrid ran toward the fallen dragon, cradling his head in her arms. Snotlout and Fishlegs raised their axes slowly, but they appeared to be rather frightened. Ruffnut ran to Astrid to try to help Toothless, and Tuffnut was shaking with rage.

Xemnas turned to Saix, "Take them to the dungeon." Saix nodded and walked toward the teenagers. "There's no use fighting it. Come with us, and we _might_ give your…pet proper treatment." Astrid gritted her teeth in anger, but hearing Toothless' pain-filled growls was enough for her to calm down. Even if Toothless wasn't involved, she and her friends would have been no match for these enemies.

Astrid stood up, looking down at the floor. Her friends slowly placed their weapons down and remained still. Only when the Nobodies surrounded them did they move…right to the dungeon.

_Hiccup…please…help us…Help me…I love you…_

…..

Hiccup hobbled down the hall, feeling anxious for some reason. He didn't know why, but the feeling that something was wrong kept swelling within him. What's happening?

"Hey, didn't you hear about the intruders?" Hiccup froze, and looked up to where Axel was talking to Xigbar.

"No, Xig, I haven't. What about it?" The older Nobody chuckled. "It was some more of the Vikings from where the little brat came from. They were just kids!"

Hiccup pressed himself against the wall, gasping heavily as he felt panic consume him. _Astrid…no!_

"They even had a dragon with them! After Xaldin took a good aim at him, the thing could barely stand!" _Toothless!_

Hiccup turned back to the conversation, and saw that Axel looked a little uncomfortable with the conversation. "Kids came, huh? Are you sure that taking them were necessary?" Xigbar shrugged, "Who cares, huh? Those kids are inferior to our big plan, and you know it. Or is hanging out with that Viking making you blind?"

Axel looked down without answering, and Xigbar walked away. Hiccup ran away from the main hall into where Astrid and the others were.

_Don't worry, guys. I'm coming. Hold on!_

….

Snotlout ran his fingers across the bars, sighing in boredom. This was officially a bad day. "Will you STOP that?" Snotlout gasped and turned toward Ruffnut, who was looking at him with anger, irritation, and a bit of fright.

"Sorry…" Ruffnut gave him a curt nod, and looked back down at the ground. Only her brother knew she acted like that because she's scared. Tuffnut wrapped an arm around his twin sister's shoulder in an uncharacteristic gesture of comfort, and looked at Snotlout apologetically.

Astrid just looked straight ahead, her thoughts on Hiccup and Toothless. Were they okay? Would Hiccup recognize them? Worry kept creeping back to her heart, and she forced it to the back of her mind.

A soft creek of the door got all the kids' attention. Tuffnut and Ruffnut stared open-mouthed, Snotlout gasped, Fishlegs smiled, and Astrid let out a cry, bursting with emotion.

Hiccup was at the other end of the door, looking deep into Astrid's eyes, tears of happiness falling down his face.


End file.
